


The Night We Met

by Whodoesntlovearchur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying, F/M, Funny, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Multi, Murder, Mystery, POV Clarke Griffin, Realistic, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whodoesntlovearchur/pseuds/Whodoesntlovearchur
Summary: Clarke is forced to move back to her home town, Riverdale Washington, because of a huge job opportunity for her mother. The only person she knows and remembers is Wells.How well will Clarke fit in, or will she at all? And what happens when she meets a curly brown-haired boy?





	1. Chapter 1

It is my first night here in Riverdale,Washington. I haven't been here since I was 7 years old and quite frankly I don't remember the place.

My mom and I took our dog Winston out on a walk to a park near our house. Throughout our 3 hour flight from Houston,Texas, we hadn't talked much. It's not like I am mad at her, I understand the situation but I still feel like I’m obliged to have a silent protest. We moved here because she was offered a job as a surgeon at one of the local hospitals.

"This is where me and your father use to come and secretly meet" she said breaking the silence. "Right over there" pointing at a bench down the alley.

"Well of course it looks quite different than the last time I saw it" my mom says with a light smile

"Well of course it looks quite different than the last time I saw it" my mom said with a light smile. She hasn't spoken about him in a while, but I love it when she does. His name was Jake, Jake Griffin and he passed away when I was 6. That was probably one of the reasons we moved away from here in the first place. I think she couldn't bare living here without him.

"I never thought you had it in you" I remarked with a witty smile.

While walking through the park, I noticed a muscular guy arguing with a girl on a nearby bench. After I had a better glance at them I could tell they were both into sports. She was tall and slim with curly brown hair, and so was he, not to mention how attractive he was. They seemed to be in a heated argument so I tried not to stare, but as we walked pass them. I feel two eyes lock on me. I turn my head slightly and our eyes meet. I couldn't stop looking at him. He had a sculpted face, with slight freckles on his nose and the sexiest cheek bones I've ever seen. He seemed rather intrigued and distracted by me, which obviously she noticed.

"Seriously, Bell?" she asked annoyed.

I turned my head and continued walking not wanting to interfere in any way.

*********************************  
After having walked for so long I couldn't wait to crash on my bed. A week ago we came to check out the new house and it's cozy. My room though consists of just a bed. The moving company still hasn't brought in the rest of my furniture, which includes my art board. I love to draw which I took after my father. He used to be an architect and I enjoyed looking at his sketches and try to imitate them. Sometimes I go through his old sketches and redo them again and again. Or I just stare at his old watch. That's kind of my way of coping with his death.

As I go through my luggage to find my pajamas, I hear my phone buzz.  
"Since it's your first day would you like me to drive you to school, and maybe show you around? " - Wells.Wells is pretty much the only person I know, well except his dad - the mayor.

"That would be amazing, thanks. It would be nice to at least know one person.. "- I wrote back to him.

Wells is probably one of the sweetest people I know. Despite the fact that I lived miles away, we would still chat from time to time, and him and his dad would come visit us in Texas. His dad and my mom became close after my father's death, since my dad and his dad used to work together.

"Everything will be gucci, trust me."

************************************************  
I stare at myself in the mirror and I regret having eaten the third pancake for breakfast. Either I ate too much, or I'm just nervous.

"Everything will be okay sweetheart. " says my mom with her warm smile.

"Yeah. You know me, I love being dramatic" I say laughing awkwardly.

As I go outside I see Wells leaning against his white jeep wrangler. Wells is tall and slightly bulky, with a dark complexion, big brown eyes and a permanent smile on his face. He looks up and gives me his 24k smile. As I get near he lets out a cough and says in a rusty voice:  
"Mornin."

"Woah, you seem pretty sick. Why didn't you stay home? I'm sure your football team will survive one day without you."

"Yeah, but I couldn't miss your first day." he says as we hop into the jeep.

He is wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and a black jacket. Whereas I decided to wear something more colorful - white blouse, brown long-sleeve long cardigan, light blue jeans ripped on the knees and brown short boots.  
As we drive through the town, he tells me what every building we pass is and I try to remember everything. To be honest all I remembered was the “Monty” bakery , a vintage library close to it and a vintage diner named “Pop’s”.

"Here we are."

I look to my right and see a huge red building in the shape of a turned around 'E' with a lot of green space in front of it. "Arkadia high school". There are plenty of students sitting under the trees, some playing football, girls sitting on benches on groups. Wells parks in the school parking lot, goes to the trunk and pulls out a blue and white football jacket. 

"Honestly, it doesn't seem that bad." I say as we Wells closes the trunk and we start walking towards the school. 

"What? The jacket? It's kind of a school thing, every member of the team wears it."

"Well,I was talking about the school, but you know.. "

"Ahh.. " he laughs slightly in his rusty voice and I join him. 

"Since when have you been on the team? "

"Ever since I came here. I became quarterback the first week, hopefully not because of my dad." As we walk a few girls glance at us, and give me the nasty look. I have never perceived Wells as the type who girls chase after. 

"Bragging again,huh?" says a boy with the same jacket. He is slightly shorter than Wells, with long hair falling to his chin, dark brown eyes and a douchy vibe.

"Always, don't you know me?" replied Wells obviously joking.

"Woah, Darth Vader, you should have stayed home. " he glanced over to me and continued : "On second thought, I see why you had to come. I'm Finn, by the way" he says while staring at a girl's ass when she walks pass him. 

"Clarke Griffin" I say shortly. I don't know whether I like him or not, so I decide to keep the conversation short. Wells probably notices that and says:  
"Let me show you around." - We shift away from Finn and enter the school.

I can see what Wells meant with the jacket tradition. This school seems to praise football. Every other poster on the wall was about football.

"He is actually a nice guy, trust me. He might look like a douche, but he dated this girl Raven for nearly three years before they broke up. He's been single ever since, despite the line of girls following him around. " 

"You seem to have your own fan club, if you ask me. " I remark with a grin. 

"Why? You jealous? " he laughs slightly budging my elbow. 

We came early, so he has enough time to show me around. We pretty much walked around the whole school, showing me the huge library, cafeteria which was in a glass dome overlooking the back yard, gyms, labs, classrooms. We stop in front of the school office and Wells turns to me:  
"You can get your schedule from here. I have to grab some books from my locker, and I'll be right back." 

When he is about to leave I quickly grab him by the forearm and say:  
"Thank you." - And slightly smile. I really don't know what I would do without him.

I go inside, get my schedule and locker number. As I walk into the corridor I bump into someone with a white and blue jacket. Is everyone on this football team?? What the heck? I look up and see a familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2

I look up and see a familiar face. The same guy I saw the other night. Same tension in his face, same interest in his eyes. His eyes were dark brown and complemented the small freckles on his nose.I didn't realize I was just staring and stuttered to apologize. That seemed to get him out of his gaze. He looked over my shoulder and gave a slight smile to someone behind me. I turn around and see him and Wells great each other. 

"Hey, man. I thought you were sick?" he said a bit confused.  
"Still am, but couldn't miss Kane's class." I guess it was an inside joke since they both laughed. "I see you've met Clarke" says Wells looking at me and I give a slight smile.  
"That's Clarke?" his friend asks looking at me. Realizing that what he said probably came out wrong, he says : I'm Bellamy Blake. 

"Nice to meet you, Bellamy. " i say not knowing whether to smile or be mad. Did Wells talk about me to him? And if he did, that would mean that they are good friends, maybe? And what was with that asnwer:That's Clarke? Was he disappointed of what he saw?  
Before he had the chance to say anything Wells told him something and Bellamy turned his head. The girl he was with that night was walking towards us. Then Bellamy did something I did not expect. He simply said : "See ya later." and walked off away from us. She stopped her step, turned around and walked off in the other direction. 

"Well that was awkward. " jokes Wells.  
"You can say that." i say giggling.

My first two classes are Literature. The teacher mrs.Grundy is very sweet, and since I'm new she introduced me to the class and sat me next to a boy named Murphy, yet another stupid football player. Fuck my life. These people... I will have nightmares about those white and blue jackets. He has brown straight hair, thin face with brown eyes. He is tall and slim, sweet looking, but with a cold face. Once he opened his mouth I realised he might not be as sweet as I initially thought.

"Why hello there sweetie, are you new? I haven't seen you before. "he says putting his arm on my chair.  
"Myeah I am, but it's not like the teacher just said it." I say with a sarcastic smile  
"Ooooh, burnn" says an asian boy sitting behind us.  
"Can you recover from that Murphy?" says a laughing boy with goggles, sitting next to the asian guy.  
"Can you recover if I punched you in the face, Jasper? " roared Murphy  
"John,Jasper please turn it down a notch. I don't condone violence in my class. If you want to express how you feel you can do it in an essay. " says mrs. Grundy calmly. 

The boys seem sweet so I turn around and introduce myself.  
"It's a pleasure meeting you, Clarke." he says flirtatiously, which makes me laugh. "I'm Jasper and my friend over here is Monty". We talked a bit, and invited me to lunch with them. 

Second class ends and everyone storm out of the room, having had enough Literature for the day. I stop a girl and ask her where C23 locker is.  
"I'm Betty,Betty Cooper, and your a lucky girl." she says laughing, i laugh back, confused as fuck. "First floor in the main hall, right side." I thank her and walk off. 

I open my locker and of course it's empty. I put a polaroid picture of me and my best friend Lexa from Texas. I miss her A LOT, and i have a lot to tell her tonight. I text her, even though i know she is asleep.  
I close my locker and see Bellamy walking towards me. He stops right next to me and opens the locker on the right side of mine. Was that what that girl Betty meant? 

"Hey, neighbour." he says putting his books inside. I laugh, reply with a "Hi again" and look at my schedule.  
"Biology,room 23, just great" I say sighing. I fucking despise Biology, despite the fact that I had straight A's. My mom would make me go to lessons, since you know she is a surgeon, but it bores me to death.  
"Agh, yes. You won't have fun with Mrs. Preston.. And neither will I." I make a confused face "Same class" he says closing his locker and walking off. Then stops and turns his head:  
"You coming or what?" 

I catch up to him and we walk towards the room. Good thing he knows where it is bc i'm as lost as a sheep. I can't help but notice that other students are staring at us. Guys a bit confused, and most girl look at me like they wanna gauge out my eyes. fml.  
"So I guess you jocks are a big thing here? " he laughs and says:  
"You could say that I guess. Some do it because of the scholarship, others do it for the girls." that didn't surprise me. But all of them were handsome Finn, Murphy, even Wells and Bellamy. I'm not surprised girls are crazy about the jocks if they all looked like them.  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I say as we walk into the room. I kind of like him. He is cold but its normal, he has a girlfriend. I wouldn't want to interfere,though. 

I introduce myself to the teacher, who tells me I can sit wherever I want. I look around and see Wells smiling at me and giving me a gesture to go to him. I sat next to him, and behind us was sitting Bellamy alone. Then she enters the room. The beautiful girl i saw Bellamy arguing with the other night, i still don't know her name. She looks towards us and looks away searching for a place to sit.  
I hear Bellamy whisper : "Man, switch". Wells wasn't expecting it and whispered:  
“What do you mean switch?" as she is 10 steps away from us.  
"But i don't know her" i say not wanting to sit next to her. I don't think she likes me much anyways.  
"You know me! " Bellamy whispers fast. I sat next to Bellamy, so she was forced to sit next to Wells. 

Mrs. Preston was absent so we pretty much watched a film, which gave me and Wells the time to chat over seats. He told me about many of the students. I don't think Bellamy said a word to her, but she tried talking to him. He was laid back in his chair,with his hand on my chair and didn't say a word,just added one or two things in our conversation. I didn't want to be rude and ask him what happened, it was none of my business.  
Class ended and it was lunch time. The cafeteria was huge and was like a glass dome. We can see the running ground outside and the football field. Wells and I walk in, Bellamy following us. This is what i don't like. I feel like I'm in High School Musical. Everyone has their own table - jocks, cheerleaders, emo, barbies, chinese. Wells clearly told me that. 

I went on and took an apple and a cupcake, on my way to sit somewhere Jasper comes out of nowhere, grabs me under the arm and walks me to their table.  
"Everyone this is Clarke." I simply smile and say hi. There are three people sitting there Monty, Betty and another girl.  
"I'm Raven" she was extremely cute with brown long hair,brown eyes and a bright smile. I remember what Wells told me, she used to date Finn.  
"Don't tell me your on a diet" exlaims Monty.  
"Eating healthy does not mean diet" i respond.  
"I gotta ask, what's with you and Bellamy? Did he and Echo split up?" asks Betty sipping from her juice.  
"Who's Echo? " i ask, and i should have probably done the math - it's his girlfriend.  
"Who's Echo?“ asks a boy sitting on our table. “Her and Bellamy are the power couple. They have been together for two years now,and word on the street is you and him are a thing. "he says bitting into his sandwich. “Oh, I’m Jughead.”  
“Nice to meet you,Jughead. I’m Clarke.” He was tall and slim , with a cold face and a funny hat. Who names their kid Jughead?  
"Words spread fast around here. Small town, big school, everyone knows everyone. " adds Monty. That explains a bit.  
"I've spoken to him like twice" I asnwer.  
"With jocks twice is enough to get laid " remarks Raven. We all laugh.  
"Are you telling your story now? " jokes Monty as Raven nudges him with her elbow. They are all so different but unique in their own way. “ You know Clarke ,I was surprised to see you with Wells. He was actually smiling.”  
“Yeah,right” says Betty laughing : “ I would have to see it, to believe it. An idiot like him, can’t change overnight.”  
“Wells is one of the sweetest people I know.” I say biting into my muffin.  
“I knew it, she’s corrupted.” Says Jughead leaning forward and looking into everyone’s eyes as they laugh.  
“Haha” I say ironically and he looks at me and smiles.  
"Can we have a word?" I turn around and see Echo behind me. I just nod and follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

We walk pass a few tables, including Wells's one. Him, Bellamy, Murphy and other guys were sitting and laughing. Wells looks at me and starts to get up and I give him a sign not to. I am not afraid of her. We sat on a bench outside the school, when I looked at her I saw tears in her eyes.

"Is it true? Is it true he's moved on?"  
"I've met him today. I don't even know him. I have no idea. " i reply. What is this girl thinking? I met him yesterday and now we are together?  
"I know.. But you know people like to talk.. Have we met before? You seem familiar.. " Do i tell her? But what do I say?? Hey don't you remember me, I'm the girl your guy stared at the night you were arguing and probably broke up. Yes, great idea.  
"Not that I remember, no. "

Afterwards we just spoke, until the bell rang. I kind of changed my mind, she isn't that bad. I was intimidated in the begging, but i like her a bit now.  
A bit.

We had two Math classes and by missing these classes i'm doing you a favour. I sat next to Raven, who helped me 80% of the time. The other 20% was Bellamy who sat behind us with a boy named Archie. He had red hair, freckles on his nose and a contagious smile. Kind of too dreamy for me ,though.

*************************************

"Mind waiting for me to finish practice and I'll drive you home? Kane won't let me skip. " asks Wells as we are walking in the yard.  
"No, I actually want to watch." I enjoy watching the NFL, fantasy football, even the LFL, so this would be interesting. Happily I'm not the only one watching. I sit next to Raven, who smiles when she sees me.  
"What are you doing here? " she says moving her bag so I can sit next to her.  
"Waiting on Wells to drive me, you? "  
"Watching them play. Even though we broke up, I still like watching them play. I bet he thinks I do it because of him. I am on the school newspaper so I sometimes get juicy news. "she says slightly laughing.

We look up and see Wells trying to get rid of the ball and throws it to Bellamy who is near the end zone. He jumps to catch it and so does Finn, they collide and both fall to the ground. That must have hurt like a motherducker. None of them was fast to get up. The coach and the other players ran up to them, surrounding them in a circle.

"Oh my god. Are they okay? " says Raven standing up.  
"Lets go and see. " i try and encourage her.  
"No, I can't. If he sees I care about him, he would think we can still be together. I don't want to give him false hope. I'll add you on messenger, tell me if you know something. "  
"Of course. " I say walking down the bleachers.

Later that day    
__  
Raven: What happened?  
You: Well, they hit each other pretty hard. They are both sore, but they will be fine.  
Raven: Yeah, that's what Octavia pretty much said. She just added how silly they both were walking.  
Raven:Wait, I'll add you to our chat.  


Octavia?

Raven added you to group chat _Epic Mofos._  
(people included:)  
\- Raven Reyes  
\- Betty Cooper  
\- Monty Green  
\- Jasper Jordan  
\- Jughead Jones  
\- Octavia Blake  
 __  
Jasper: Seriously?  
Octavia: Yeah, he seems to be in a lot of pain. Wells, Reggie and Murphy are here making fun of him bc he struggles to get up. lol  
Monty: I would pay to see that.   
Octavia: We can arrange something.  
  
I closed the chat window, and decided to call Lexa. She is my best friend, sister even. She is always there for me, and understands me best. I told her my whole day without leaving out anything. And so did she.

=#=

Next morning I actually don't mind going to school. I've met some awesome people, some not so much, but there are shit people everywhere. Am I not right?

I put on a blouse, black leather skirt and black short boots. And waited for Wells on the porch. He came almost immediately and first thing he says is:

“We will need to get one more person.“ seeing that I'm looking at him curious he adds: “Bellamy is going to be late today and someone needs to drive his sister, Octavia.“ ahhh, that makes sense.kind of.

We drive for less than a minute and stop before a big and beautiful house. I guess Bellamy lived close to me. A short slim girl walks towards us. She has dark long hair, dark eyes and a perky smile. She gets in the car and doesn't stop talking.

“Good Morning, guys. Thank you Wells for driving me, Bell couldn't even get up or he didn't want, i don't know. Oh my god, you must be Clarke. I'm Octavia, Bellamy's sister. I'm in the chat from last night. You weren't very active. “ - Like she does not stop talking.  
The drive felt like hours. She seems sweet but damn so talkative, so early in the morning.

As soon as we got to school me and Wells went to get my PE uniform (blue shirt and white shorts).  
"So what you wear it 5 days a week and wash it once? Gross. " I say acting disgusted as we walk in the hallway.

"Noooo." says Wells slightly nudging me. "I have three jackets, and I don't wear them everyday." he exclaims.

"Tell that to my nose. " I joke covering my nose. "Just giving you a heads up, my mom will be inviting you and your dad over to dinner tomorrow night. "

"Your saying it like it's a bad thing."- he says laughing. "How is she anyways? You know with being here and everything.."

"She is better than I thought she would be.. But still it’s our third day."

My first two classes were Art, which I am good at. Or at least I like to think so.. Art was one of the first classes I chose study when filling my application. To my surprise Finn was there.

"Good morning" he greets me with a smirk and rearranges himself in his chair.

"What are you doing here? " i ask confused. Isn't he supposed to be laying at home and resting or something?

"Happy to see you too, princess. You seemed really worried for me yesterday." he smirks as he hands me a paper. "Oh,Finn" he says in a girly voice.

"You wish" I give out a tiny giggle. "Why aren't you resting, anyways?"

He seems hesitant to answer but then says: "If we want scholarships ,we cannot afford injuries. We either suck it up,or go home."- I don't like admitting it,but I feel bad for him. The teacher comes and i try to focus on the lesson. We had to draw a realistic sketch of a tree, which nearly took me both of the hours to finish. My desk was near Finn and I could glance at what he's doing. He was actually good,really good. I wouldn't admit that to him though,he would get even more cocky. From time to time,I could sense him staring at me, but I tried to not pay attention. Finn is funny and good looking ,but the fact that he and Raven used to be a thing makes me not want to catch feelings. I’m sure she has a thing for him still.

Next class was Math, I was delighted to see Raven. I hate math soooo much,she makes my life 10 times better. In return I told her again what I knew about the guys, I guess she would need it for the newspaper. Archie seemed rather lonely because Bellamy was gone and we would chat from time to time. He is actually down to earth, maybe not so bright, but he seems kind and genuine. As I look to my left I can see Betty staring at Archie for probably the whole class.The bell ringing was like heaven's bells for me . Don't get me wrong, Mr. Saltzman seems cool and all,but either he (and my previous teachers) can't explain Math or I suck. I will go with the second option.

I walk towards my locker and see someone familiar laid back near it.

Bellamy.

He was wearing a black t-shirt which was tight around his chest,complementing his muscles and black jeans. Simple,yet stunning.

"Someone seems happy to see me." - I realize I've been admiring for maybe far too long.  
" Wh-, why do people keep saying that?" i say as Bellamy laughs and moves aside so I can open my locker. "You got pretty banged up yesterday. I heard you couldn't get up." he looks at me surprised and chuckles when a guy in a blue and white jacket hands him a paper which Bellamy squashes into his pocket and turns to me.  
"Clarke Griffin,are you worried about me?" i roll my eyes and close my locker.  
" Of course I am" i say sarcastically " Who else will keep me company throughout Biology?" I joke as we start walking towards the cafeteria.  
" I do agree , I am a lifesaver." as we walk a girl is sitting against her locker and waves to Bellamy with a smug smile. A lot of girls were staring at him but she was the first to interact and he winked at her.  
“Don't you have a girlfriend? “ I ask.  
“Not anymore. I'm free for grabs. “ he looks at me and says jokingly “You can get in line too,if you want.”

I laugh and as we walk in the cafeteria and split up I say:  
“No need. If I wanted you, you would be mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

In the cafeteria I see Jasper and Monty which wave at me and I join them.  
"C'mon man, it will be fun." says Monty to Jasper.  
"Define what you mean fun, because watching that movie once again I call annoying!" says Jughead.  
"I gotta agree with him man, I don't know if I wanna watch Troy again. We watched it last week. " agrees Jasper.  
"Clarke, help me here." says Monty turning to me. "We were planning on watching Troy at the car theatre at the weekend, but they think we should watch Mean Girls. My essay cannot by written out of Lindsay Lohan’s jokes."  
"Oh, Meangirls for sure." i say staring at my phone. “At least you will laugh your ass off.”  
"You see,Clarkie understands" says Jasper and after i look up to him he adds "Okay, i'll think of another nickname.."  
"Ugh, I can't stand them" says Raven pushing around the carrots in her plate. Everyone looks over, and I follow their glances. Echo and two other girls. They were sitting on a separate table next to the cheerleaders. "I'm assigned to do my project with Cheryl and I don’t think I will be able to listen to her for more than ten minutes.”  
“Tell me about it, she would come over with her brother all the time. I’m so glad she grew out of it.” Says Betty looking over at them. Echo turns her head and smiles my way.  
“What was that?” asks Jughead immediately “Are you siding with the enemy? he asks leaning forward so he can see me.  
“She is actually not that bad. We spoke yesterday and she seemed really distraught that her and Bellamy are not together. She even cried..”  
“Oh my god..” says Betty unable to finish as Raven interrupts her:  
“ You are so easily fooled. None of the River Vixens can be trusted.. “ seeing my confused reaction she added “They are the cheerleaders. But since they are the ‘Holy Trinity’ they sit on their own separate table from the others. Echo, Cheryl and Veronica.”

For the rest of the lunch break we chatted and I realized that I might be wrong about Echo. From what people told me she seems to be a pain in the ass. She apparently tripped a girl up down the stairs because she gave Bellamy a dirty look. Her friend Cheryl the “Bombshell” as Jughead called her after furiously laughing is no better. Despite the fact that she prefers verbal abuse. Last but not least - Veronica Lodge. From what Betty told me she is not bad at all. They just had a major fight and have not talked ever since.

Most of us have PE afterwards so Betty and Raven show me the girl’s locker room. The girls and they boys are separated into different rooms with showers, which is understandable. Our uniform consists of a blue shirt and white shorts, which are a bit too revealing for my taste. Many girls don’t seem to mind to as they look at themselves in the mirrors before going outside.

“Since the weather is still nice , Kane makes us exercise on the football stadium.” Says Betty as we walk outside. “He is very strict. The first year he gave us a speech how he won’t less us be out of shape. Every class we either run , do squats , jump rope, lunges..”  
“Basically anything that gets the heart rate up.” Interrupts her Wells as he comes up to me. The girls move towards the rest of the class as I stay back. “Yep, I’m not their favorite person.” I tilt my head to the side a bit and he adds : “Betty and I have some history.”  
“Ah, I see now. Hey what are you doing today after school? ” I say hoping he would say nothing.  
“What do you have in mind?” he says sniffing a bit.  
“The rest of our furniture is coming today and I need help moving it. My mom will be late at the hospital and it will take me hours to do it alone.”  
“Of course Clarke, you know I w-”  
“Jaha!” yells a man, who has the attention of the students. Everyone except me and Wells were in a line stretching. Let me guess – Kane. “Are you done charming Ms. Clarke?” Wells looks at me with a sorry face. “Then you can do 5 runs around the field.”  
“That’s not that bad” I say under my nose.  
“Is that so? Make them 10.” Says Kane turning to me and gesturing us to go.  
“Jokes on him, now we can spend more time talking” says Wells as we both laugh and start running. I look over my shoulder and see Raven and Bellamy speaking and looking towards us. I quickly forget it as Wells and I start chatting.

Now let me tell you. I use to do sports and I thought the 5 ,well 10 lapses were it. But I was wrong. This man didn’t stop until all of us were drenched in sweat. He really needs a life, maybe I can meet him with my mom. Kill two birds with one stone.  
When the class ended we all went for a well-deserved shower. Lucky for me this was the last class for me since my Chemistry teacher was absent for the day. As I leave I see Archie and Wells chatting in the hall. They stop talking as I reach them and Wells gives me an awkward smile.  
“Hey, I’m going home. Swing by when you can.” I say towards Wells smiling and walk off.  
“Is that so?” nudges him Archie. “Don’t tell me your falling for her.”  
“Man don’t go there.”

*****************************************************************************

“You have to be kidding me..” exclaims Wells looking at a huge pile of furniture all the way from the walkway to the door. “Tell me again why they didn’t just put them inside? ”  
“Because a chubby short man explained to me how we chose the wrong service which included only the transport and I have to arrange it, of course. No point in them putting them in the wrong place and me having to rearrange them once again. ”  
He looks at me with a blank face and says: “Right.”  
I grab two boxes with clothes and move them to my room and start unboxing. When I’m done I go downstairs and see Wells trying to fit a wardrobe through the door.  
“I told you it won’t work man.” says a familiar voice. I get closer and see Bellamy’s head sticking behind the wardrobe.  
“Bellamy?” I say a bit confused.  
“Hey neighbour ” he greets me smirking.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask reasonably confused.  
“The boys were at Bellamy so I called them to help out. We have a party to go to afterwards.”  
“At my place ” adds Bellamy leaning against the door with his usual smirk.  
“Yeah, I think I’m gonna pass on that one” I say heading outside and grabbing another box. Bellamy stops me on my way up the stairs grabbing me by my forearm.  
“Your coming.”

 

Little did I know four hours later I was getting ready for that party. I don’t know what it is about him that makes me mesmerized. He seems to be the typical jock-kind-of-dude , but just that stupid smirk makes me smile. I spoke to the rest of the gang in our chat "The Sexy Mofos" and all of them were coming to the party except Jughead. It was a bit weird because no one was surprised or was encouraging him to come. I guess they were used to him not going to parties, or at least that's what Betty told me when we talked on the phone. Her and Raven will be coming to my place to pick me up, so we can go together.

The door bell rings and I rush down to open. I see Raven and Betty looking stunning as always. Raven was wearing a burgundy short dress with long laced heels, while Betty chose a more formal look- a cute baby pink dress. I invited them in and Betty gives me a sneaky smirk and hugs me over the shoulder:  
"So who is the lucky guy? You don't just put on an outfit like that for no one. " she says still smiling. I chose a grey sweater falling on the shoulders, which is tucked inside a short black skirt and long over knee black boots.  
I hesitate to answer and she adds : "We know Raven is fishing for Bellamy, but you remain a mystery." Those words sink in and I froze not knowing what to say. It was like I looked into the eyes of Medusa, lol. I was not expecting that for sure. They have known each other for years probably, she might have even broken up with Finn because of Bellamy. Yes, I am attracted to him but I won’t loose a newly found friend because of what might be a good relationship. Too much might’s though. For now I will keep quiet about my attraction to Bellamy. I think it will be for the best.  
“Hellooo? World to Clarke??” shakes me Raven as I try and act it cool.  
“W-What? Sorry I was thinking about… what shoes to wear”  
“No worries, Raven is the expert” says Betty as Raven kneels down to my shoe cabinet.

 

When we arrive the huge Blake house is all lit up. There are people outside still going in. We walk inside and his house seems bigger on the inside. As you enter through the front door on the east facade, you pass into a grand hallway. Off the main hallway, to the left, is a small sitting room with a big fireplace and a big leather couch on which people were chilling. On the right of the main hallway is a huge oval stairway and a room closed glass doors. When you go forward there is an open space with many open doors. Through the main one you can see the living room filled with people. It was an open living room towards the garden and the first thing you see is the pool. The Blakes must be filthy rich.

The first thing I notice is Octavia running around and throwing empty cups, going around people and telling them to be careful and not break anything. By the looks of it she is in charge, because Bellamy is nowhere to be seen. We approach Octavia and she seems relieved to see us.  
“I’m glad you’re here. I’m going nuts!”  
“Jeez louisee! Why can’t you just enjoy it? Look, we can help you clean afterwards if you try to have some fun.” Encourages her Raven.  
“Seems like a deal to me.” Says Betty lifting her shoulders.  
“Oh my god. I can’t find my phone. I’m so dumb! This can’t be happening..” says Octavia going through her pockets like crazy.  
“No one would steal it, Octavia. It’s fine! And besides you must have a passcode.” I try to calm her down but her face expression changes a bit.  
“I don’t.” she looks more worried and mumbles: “And there is this boy I have been chatting with and we may have exchanged some.. pictures” she says whispering the last part.  
“Octavia!” says Betty with a worried voice.  
“Good job girl!” exclaims Raven but she sees Betty’s angry face and adds :”But we need to find your phone.”

I came to try and have fun, but I guess that will have to wait.I decide to first take a drink and then head out to the pool and check there. Their garden was epic. Honestly this house is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> CAST :  
>  **Eliza Taylor-Cotter** as Clarke Griffin  
>  **Bob Morley** as Bellamy Blake  
>  **Lindsey Morgan** as Raven Reyes  
>  **Marie Avgeropoulos** as Octavia Blake  
>  **Richard Harmon** as John Murphy  
>  **Devon Bostick** as Jasper Jordan  
>  **Christopher Larkin** as Monty Green  
>  **Thomas McDonell** as Finn Collins  
>  **Tasya Teles** as Echo  
>  **KJ Apa** as Archie Andrews  
>  **Camila Mendes** as Veronica Lodge  
>  **Lili Reinhart** as Betty Cooper  
>  **Cole Sprouse** as Jughead Jones  
>  **Madelaine Petsch** as Cheryl Blossom  
>  **Jordan Calloway** as Wells Jaha  
>  **Charles Melton** as Reggie Mantle


End file.
